bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trying Game
" | image = 199089.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 11 (#111) | airdate = January 16, 1997 | previous = "A Snowy Day" | next = "Blue Wants to Play a Game"}} is the eleventh episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. It was the tenth episode aired in the United States. Summary "Blue wants to practice, but practice what? In addition to finding Blue's Clues, we practice telling time with Tickety Tock, and we figure out what Baby Bear wants to be when she grows up. Then we predict what tadpoles, caterpillars and a spider will look like when they grow up." Elements *'Question:' What does Blue want to try to do? *'Clues:' **1. A horn **2. A basket **3. A wheel *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Ride a bicycle *'Incorrect answer:' Put the wheel in the basket and honk the horn *'Living room picture:' A block tower *'Skidoo location:' Storybook Forest Recap Steve invites the viewers inside the house to try their best in the hopes of learning something, or getting even better at something we already know how to do. With Blue's encouragement, Steve takes up juggling, he starts with one ball, then two and three. We help Tickety to tell what time it is by associating times with familiar objects and rituals. In Storybook Forest, we find Baby Bear. We also help young animals find their parents, noting that some animals change forms as they grow up. Blue learns to ride a bike. Characters Gallery The Trying Game_001.jpg The Trying Game_002.jpg 1159188325_f.jpg|From the Portugal Dub. The Trying Game_003.jpg 1158954659_f.jpg The Trying Game_004.jpg blue3.jpg The Trying Game_005.jpg The Trying Game_006.jpg The Trying Game_007.jpg|Horn Horn.PNG The Trying Game_008.jpg The Trying Game_009.jpg The Trying Game_010.jpg The Trying Game_011.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-10.jpg The Trying Game_012.jpg The Trying Game_013.jpg The Trying Game_014.jpg The Trying Game_015.jpg MAIL!!_33.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Trying Game.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Theme 11.gif Cheer Trying Game.png|Post Time Season 1 Trying Game Mailtime Season 1 Theme 11s.gif The Trying Game_016.jpg The Trying Game_017.jpg The Trying Game_018.jpg The Trying Game_019.jpg|Basket The Trying Game_020.jpg The Trying Game_021.jpg The Trying Game_022.jpg The Trying Game_023.jpg The Trying Game_024.jpg The Trying Game_025.jpg Blue'sCluesTheTryingGame.jpg The Trying Game_026.jpg The Trying Game_027.jpg The Trying Game_028.jpg The Trying Game_029.jpg The Trying Game_030.jpg The Trying Game_031.jpg The Trying Game_032.jpg The Trying Game_033.jpg The Trying Game_034.jpg The Trying Game_035.jpg The Trying Game_036.jpg The Trying Game_037.jpg The Trying Game_038.jpg The Trying Game_039.jpg The Trying Game_040.jpg The Trying Game_041.jpg The Trying Game_042.jpg The Trying Game_043.jpg The Trying Game_044.jpg The Trying Game_045.jpg The Trying Game_046.jpg The Trying Game_047.jpg The Trying Game_048.jpg The Trying Game_050.jpg The Trying Game_051.jpg The Trying Game_052.jpg|Wheel The Trying Game_053.jpg The Trying Game_054.jpg|Put The Wheels In The Basket and then honk the horn. The Trying Game_055.jpg The Trying Game_056.jpg|Does it look like Steve is doing the Night Fever Dance? The Trying Game_057.jpg The Trying Game_058.jpg The Trying Game_059.jpg The Trying Game_060.jpg Frogs.png Frogs (1998).JPG|UK Version Watch Episode Trivia *This was the first episode to air in 1997. *This is the second episode Steve and Blue skidoo to Storybook Land. **The first time was in Blue's Story Time. *The felt frame has felt friends trying jump rope. *This is the first episode where Steve and Blue skidoo outside. *This was the second time a clue was found when Steve skidooed in something, but this time Steve skidoos into Storybook Forest and finds the second clue on a basket. **The first being Blue's Favorite Song. **It is the second time time the second clue is found in a skidoo location. The first was Blue's Favorite Song. Usually it is the third clue found. *Blue does something similar to riding something in What's New, Blue?, but instead of riding a bike, she tries to ride roller skates. *Steve dances like Elvis at the beginning of the Mailtime song. *A basket is kind of like the second clue of the Season 5 premiere episode Can You Help?. *This is the second episode where a basket is a clue. The first being Blue Goes to the Beach. The only difference between the two is in that episode the basket was the first clue where as this episode and Can You Help? the basket is the second clue. *A letter is small like in Pretend Time (the next aired episode). * In the UK Version, Mailbox and Tickety Tock appeared during the theme song. *When Steve says The Mail's here!, he uses his voice pitch from Snack Time in his voice from the next episode Pretend Time. *Steve dances like in the movie Saturday Night Fever at the beginning of We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues. *When Steve says "Yes! Yes!" after getting rid of the pawprint, his voice was taken from the episode Blue's Favorite Song, but it is low pitched. *This is the third episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. *This is the first time where both of the last two clues are found outside. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes With The So Long Song Not Sung In The House Category:Mailtime before 2nd Clue